


An Unexpected Journey

by Isis



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: Crossover with undisclosed fandom, Gen, Immortality, Post-Canon, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <i>Flying Dutchman</i> has a special run to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/gifts).



> A tricky treat for you, Lizardbeth!
> 
> Thanks to my beta-readers Melusina and Riverlight.

Once he got used to it, he realized it was just a job. Like being a blacksmith. Like being a pirate. The battle with the Endeavour had been exciting – exhilarating – but there was nothing like that now. Now he was a blacksmith, a pirate – no, to be perfectly clear about it, he was a ferry-boat pilot. And that was, to be honest, kind of dull.

Admittedly a pirate's life wasn't all yo ho ho and bottles of rum, but at least it was varied. There was the sailing, and the excitement of seeing a ship, and the battle; and maybe there was gold, or gems, or interesting artifacts to admire among the plunder. And a blacksmith could make any manner of thing from the iron he worked. One day he might make a sword, the next day a bed-frame. 

But a ferry-boat pilot just went back and forth, back and forth. Breakfast, kiss the wife, sail back and forth until it was time to go home. And for Will Turner, it was worse: instead of kissing his wife in the morning and coming home to her at night, it was ten long years of duty at a time. Back and forth, back and forth. Pick up the souls who died at sea, take them to the afterlife. Back and forth. So he was delighted when a message came through with instructions for a special run. 

All right, it's a bit misleading to speak of a message, of instructions. As captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ , Will Turner knew in his bones where he had to go to find the seaman who had fallen from the top-mast, the sailor whose skiff had overturned. He knew only that he must sail farther than he ever had, to a strange, distant land. 

The crew grumbled, but they always grumbled. But as he was bound, they too were bound, and so they sailed across an unidentifiable ocean, to a shore they'd never seen, to where their passengers waited.

"They're not dead," muttered Ogilvey suspiciously.

"Ain't alive, neither," said Jimmy Legs.

"Silence, men," said Will. Utter quiet fell across the ship as it slid across the water to bump against the dock.

The passengers filed aboard. They were an interesting-looking bunch, he thought: mostly tall and graceful and attractive, though there were two very short men and one old man with a long white beard and extremely bushy eyebrows. One woman frowned at him for a moment as she stepped onto the ship. Her long hair was a striking gold color, and even frowning, she was extraordinarily beautiful.

"Can I help you, Ma'am?" he said.

She shook her head. "For a moment, you reminded me of someone I once knew."

When all of them had boarded, the crew cast off the lines; and off they sailed, into the Uttermost West.


End file.
